The Sorority
by Awake
Summary: When Gabriella starts to feel like she's losing Troy, she joins a sorority that suddenly thrusts her into a new social world filled with parties, drugs and single fraternity boys. College»Ryella»Troyella


**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical.

**Summary: **When Gabriella starts to feel like she's losing Troy, she joins a sorority that suddenly thrusts her into a new social world filled with parties, drugs and single Fraternity boys. College»Ryella»Troyella**  
**

**----------------------------- **

**Chapter One: **

Gabriella gingerly closed the apartment door behind her with the usual click, and once inside dropped her black leather purse onto the kitchen counter of the small but comfy college apartment. Ruffling her black hair slightly to try to relax her aching head, she made her way into the living room where sure enough, her Man of what was going on five years lay sprawled out on the couch, mouth hanging open slightly with a closed book laying over his chest and a bottle of Root Beer sitting on the table to his side.

Gabi smiled to herself and suddenly she forgot everything she had too do, and the pain that was now throbbing in her forehead ... he always seemed to have this affect on her. Taking care not to wake him, she made her way over to the couch, and then all at once pounced on top of him causing herself to erupt into a fit of giggles, and him to finally show signs of life.

Troy groaned and with that his eyes burst open, showing their brilliant blue color, and more than a tiny hint of utter confusion. It took him a second to take in what was going on but nevertheless, as soon as he saw Gabriella he grinned. Grabbing her by the waist he effortlessly switched positions with her, so that now he was the one towering over her. Her infinite giggling was only stopped by the kiss that a second later, brushed her lips.

He tasted like Root Beer, only better.

When their eyes met again he grinned and in an attempt to stand up, ended up toppling off the couch onto the floor. Gabriella, who had started laughing once more, was soon pulled to the floor as well, and for a minute there was just glorious silence, each of them, grabbing on to every second, trying to make it last as long as they could before reality hit again.

The moment didn't last, reality hit again, and this time in the form of Troy's voice.

"Wait what time is it?" Troy suddenly asked, ruining the silence. His voice sounded strained, and panicky.

"It's almost three Troy, why?" Gabi said rolling over to look him in the face, she knew this routine all to well, yet she was going to play dumb in hopes he was just asking.

"Shit!" He yelled as he all but jumped up from the floor and scurried off to the bathroom.

_Not again. _

"Troooy ..." Gabriella moaned over the sound of the running faucet and minutes later, the sound of the shower, "Do you have to go everyday?"

"YES!" He screamed and with a final effort the bathroom door slammed shut and a strange silence once more settled over the room.

Gabi's heart sank. The facts were simple: Troy was now a basketball player for the University of Arizona, and whether she liked it or not, he was slowly becoming a celebrity. He could hardly be seen without causing a noticeable commotion, and As a result he was advised to change all of his classes from morning to evening schedules to escape big throngs of fans approaching him in the halls. This meant no classes together. And School life wasn't the only thing that changed. When UA won the championship last year Troy was voted Most Valuable Player, which was extraordinary for it only being his very first year on the team. Prospects suddenly skyrocketed for troy, and he even hired his own manager. But All of this glory came at a harsh price. Practices were every day from 5 until 10, and one could simply forget about the weekends. Yes, Troy was becoming a celebrity ... and Gabriella his faithful girlfriend was fading into the background. In fact, no one even knew Troy _had_ a girlfriend. After all it would be _just horrid_ for his public status not to remain 'single' as his Manager would say.

Mere seconds later, or so it seemed, the shower clicked off and Troy emerged soaking wet wrapped in a loosely fitting white towel. His extraordinarily well-toned body glistened in the pool of yellow bathroom light for a second, before it vanished into the bedroom.

Gabriella had half a mind to follow him in, but she resisted. He oddly enough, wouldn't appreciate it. He then emerged, minutes later wearing very long black, noisy, sweatpants with a white tee-shirt.

Gabriella, who all this time had been sitting at the couch watching Troy get ready and drinking the rest of his Root Beer resentfully glanced up and him as made his way towards the front door.

"Please say you weren't even going to leave without saying goodbye??" Gabi questioned looking towards the still wet-haired college basketball star gone celebrity extraordinaire, "Don't forget I liked you _before_ you were The Infamous Troy Bolton." And with that Gabriella looked down at the root beer in her hands with a pout.

Troy turned back and grinned. But this time worries flooded her chest instead of the usual butterflies. _She was losing him_.

"Bye-, Gabriella." He said playfully making his way over to her and pulling her in for a one sided hug. He affectionately kissed the top of her head, hair and all and then pulled her out to face him, signaling he wanted her to to tell him what she was thinking.

"What about tonight? Tayl---"

Troy grimaced, "Not tonight honey, It's Friday ... the games on _Monday_ I'm booked all weekend ..."

Gabriella inhaled, and then pulled out from the pathetic hug.

"Ugh, Gabi just wait 'till basketball season is over, then it'll be like High School again I promise." He smiled as if he knew that's what she had been thinking, and then as if remembering his rush he gave her another quick kiss and was off.

The door slammed shut, and as soon as she could no longer hear his footsteps she plopped herself down on the couch and buried her head in her hands, trying with all that was left in her, to keep the tears from spilling over.

Her stressful job, school, and now a boyfriend who was never around. Her life was quickly turning into a miserable soap opera. A play that in which every act was the same. Repeating over and over again for the whole world to watch. Only, the world was too busy watching Troy to tune in.

Finally she couldn't take sitting there feeling sorry for herself any longer. She got up and grabbed her purse along with her scarf, and skillfully took out her cellphone to speed dial Taylor's number. While the phone rang she fiddled with her keys, and soon managed to lock the door behind her as she embraced the unusually cool December air. The phone continued to ring as Gabriella quickly walked down the steps of her apartment until Taylor's voicemail ultimately clicked on.

"Not here right now, but leave me a message and I'll be totally sure to call you back babe!"

Gabriella didn't bother, she just shut her phone and jammed it back in her purse. She couldn't suppress the tears any longer. She was positive her mascara would running, and that the warm tears would freeze to her face, but she felt helpless and she didn't feel like hiding her feelings anymore. Silently she wished someone _would_ come up to her and ask her what was wrong, but she knew no one would ... and that's what killed her inside. Disguising what was really bothering her, she made her way to her car in an endeavor to flee the apartment complex, and Troy's memory.

Now approaching her car, the College was in clear sight a few blocks ahead. The bustling street was packed with students going home, or to class. And cars were bumper to bumper in the rush hour commute. She was going absolutely no where, fast.

But she had no where to go, and no money to spend. She was stranded. Her car was almost out of gas and she was sure Troy wouldn't care to have to have the car towed because of her stupid breakdown. That's all this was anyway, a stupid breakdown.

At the mere thought of Troy, Gabi felt her cheeks redden in anger, and frustration. With that, she quickly turned around to trudge back up to her apartment, to just simply give in, and as she did so she felt herself lose balance and in a split second she felt her feet slip on the ice causing her to tumble to the ground with a faint shriek of distress.

She hit the floor somewhat awkwardly, and astonishingly everything grew darker until nothing was showing at all, and she could feel nothing except for the cold, bleak feeling in her chest.

Then, what could have been seconds, or hours later Gabriella opened her eyes somewhat to find herself still laying on the wet, icy floor with someone crouching over her. He had blonde hair with the slightest hint of red, and his eyes were the lightest shade of blue they could be without turning completely white. They were gentle eyes, nothing too amazing but yet they were the most beautiful eyes she could have ever hoped to see.

He was Ryan Evans. And she was dreaming. She had too be ... since when did Ryan become the subject of her idle mind? She hadn't seen him in a little over a year, and she had basically forgotten his existence. That was, up until this miserable point. Slowly she lifted her numb hand to touch his face, to see if this was real, or if in fact she was just dreaming and she would simply wake up laying on the couch with Troy laying right beside her gently blowing sweet root beer breath into her face.

She let her hand gently fall back to the floor. She couldn't feel him, she then closed her eyes again and let the black surround her. She was too tired to do anything else.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm honestly not very good with first chapters, but I promise the story will get much, much better from here on in :)**  
**


End file.
